


(Who is the) Stupid

by Rota



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ha sempre detto che Jian Yi è uno stupido. Per il modo di fare, per il modo di porsi, per diverse cose che dice, per il suo non prendere mai sul serio determinati avvenimenti.</i><br/><i>Mai, però, ha pensato che Jian Yi sia insensibile, o che non valuti o consideri attentamente i sentimenti altrui.</i><br/>[Zhan Zhenxi x Jian Yi]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Who is the) Stupid

***Autore:** Rota  
***Titolo:** (Who is the) Stupid  
***Fandom:** 19 Days  
***Personaggi:** Zhan Zhenxi, Jian Yi  
***Generi:** Fluff, Romantico  
***Avvertimenti:** What if...?, Shonen ai  
***Rating:** Giallo  
***Note:** Sono affezionata a questi due cinesi stupidi, sono la mia gioia e la mia felicità. E questa è una cosina stupida fatta tanto per.

 

 

 

 

 

Ha sempre detto che Jian Yi è uno stupido. Per il modo di fare, per il modo di porsi, per diverse cose che dice, per il suo non prendere mai sul serio determinati avvenimenti.  
Mai, però, ha pensato che Jian Yi sia insensibile, o che non valuti o consideri attentamente i sentimenti altrui. Per questo, quando all'improvviso si è sentito baciato, Zhan Zhenxi più che pensare che fosse uno scherzo ha provato un istinto omicida fortissimo, nato dalla sorpresa di essere preso in contropiede.  
Jian Yi ha chiuso gli occhi dopo avergli bloccato la testa con entrambe le mani – gli fa ancora male e quello scemo stringe troppo con le dita, sopra le orecchie – forse perché ha paura di leggere qualcosa nel suo sguardo, o semplicemente perché vuole credere che non ci possano essere conseguenze al suo gesto. Stupido anche in questo.  
È stato un pomeriggio normale, prima di quel momento. Stavano parlando del niente, come al solito, sorseggiando qualcosa di fresco: le sue labbra sanno di tè verde e sono tutte bagnate. Schiena contro il muro, tra le gambe incrociate un joystick grigio ciascuno.  
Sta persino tremando, quello stupido. Respira così piano che non fa il minimo rumore.  
Non ha intenzione di permettergli di allontanarsi; Jian Yi spalanca gli occhi quando sente le sue dita attorno ai polsi e il suo premere contro le labbra. Lui sembra sia sull'orlo del pianto anche quando quel contatto diventa un vero e proprio bacio, tra sbuffi scomposti e bocche che si muovono, persino una lingua che capita per caso in messo al tutto.  
Zhan Zhenxi si ritrova disteso con quello stupido addosso con le mani che lo trattengono per le spalle, scivolategli in basso nel mentre, che strattonano quasi il tessuto chiaro della divisa scolastica che lui indossa ancora. Pretende persino di respirare o di cambiare posizione del viso – i loro nasi si scontrano, nel gesto, creando il pretesto di una pausa e di un nome sussurrato.  
-Xixi... xixi...  
Non smette proprio mai di essere fastidioso, e per punirlo gli morde il labbro inferiore. Mentre Jian Yi si lamenta, lo prende per le spalle e lo rivolta sul materasso, finendogli sopra e con le ginocchia ai lati del bacino, seduto all'incirca all'altezza del suo inguine.  
Trema ancora. Trema anche lui.  
Jian Yi trattiene il fiato quando la mano di Zhan Zhenxi sale dalla sua spalla al viso, per accarezzargli la guancia; forse è spaventato dall'espressione truce che ha sul volto, così tesa e sconvolta che non sembra per niente piacevole – è nello rilassarsi quasi completamente che il ragazzo si accorge di averla mantenuta rigida per tutto quel tempo, tramortito dalla velocità che la piega delle cose ha preso.  
Lo accarezza piano, con la punta delle dita. Il suo gesto è accompagnato dal rotolare di una lacrima soltanto, che va a morire tra i capelli chiari di Jian Yi subito dopo, senza neanche lasciare traccia. Zhan Zhenxi si china verso di lui quel poco che serve per tornare a baciarlo, ma ferma il proprio gesto quando l'altro serra di nuovo gli occhi; dopo qualche secondo di stasi, Jian Yi capisce di essere costretto ad aprire le palpebre se non vuole rimanere sempre così, in attesa.  
È imbarazzante e stupendo allo stesso tempo.  
Jian Yi gli prende una mano e intreccia le dita alle sue, senza che Zhan Zhenxi faccia niente per opporre resistenza. Continuano a essere goffi e a mescolare lingua e fiato, troppa ansia con la troppa emozione, ma è davvero uno spettacolo ammirare da quel punto di vista privilegiato l'imbarazzo l'uno dell'altro.  
Jian Yi fa degli strani versi, ad un certo punto. Zhan Zhenxi li decifra come piccoli gemiti, e la cosa lo disgusta e lo mette in serio imbarazzo allo stesso tempo – nel disagio della scelta tra cosa provare e cosa no, lo morde di nuovo e questa volta l'altro si lamenta più forte.  
Gli scivola addosso, con più o meno grazia: una delle mani sale ai suoi capelli e vi immerge le dita, mentre l'altra si abbassa al fianco e gratta un poco la pelle in un tentativo malriuscito di carezza. Jian Yi apprezza tanto comunque, comincia a essere particolarmente caldo. Ride persino con la bocca incollata alla sua, ma si fa perdonare con lo sguardo: sciolto, lo scioglie piacevolmente, divenendo di quel serio che gli è irresistibile.  
Ribadisce che non è uno scherzo, come se mai ci fosse stato il dubbio del contrario.  
E quando Zhan Zhenxi si stanca di rimanere appoggiato a un gomito traballante, Jian Yi lo fa accomodare al proprio fianco, tenendolo stretto a sé perché il letto non è così grande da riuscirci a stare comodamente in due. Incastrano malamente braccia e gambe, ritrovandosi per lo più in un groviglio scomposto; Jian Yi ride ancora e lo bacia forte, perdendosi nella propria felicità.  
Lo trova lui, assaporandolo completamente.  
La posizione un po' scomoda li costringe a cercare una combinazione di arti e busto sempre diversa, tanto che i loro corpi rimangono costantemente a contatto, strofinandosi vicendevolmente senza sosta. Jian Yi trova un pezzo di pelle scoperto, all'altezza dei reni di lui, e vi insiste con le dita in una carezza ruvida, fatta quasi con le unghie; Zhan Zhenxi se la prende con la pelle sensibile del suo collo, di contro, morde e lecca in risposta alle sensazioni che lui gli da.  
Trema ancora, così da costringerlo a tenerlo fermo con entrambe le braccia in una presa che non lo lascia muovere. Jian Yi singhiozza e gode di quella fermezza, di quella presa che sa quasi di possesso.  
Si imbarazza nel ritrovarsi nel suo sguardo fermo, vede il suo imbarazzo nel constatare lo stesso. Il loro è un continuo rincorrersi e trovarsi, come sempre – perché Zhan Zhenxi ha smesso di scappare e si è lasciato trovare, alla fine.  
Smette di tremare, restando immobile ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore. Respira piano il suo odore e riesce a calmarsi completamente. Sorride persino, con quella bellezza tutta sua, irresistibile.  
Questa volta è Zhan Zhenxi a chiudere gli occhi, per l'imbarazzo, anche quando Jian i si sporge a baciargli le palpebre, l'una e l'altra.  
Attendono la notte e la cena rimanendo semplicemente così, avvinghiati tra di loro.

 


End file.
